


Just 2 days

by RozyHtaylor



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozyHtaylor/pseuds/RozyHtaylor
Summary: Fake dating AU that nobody wanted or asked for





	1. Chapter 1

“All I am asking is for you to make my old high school class thinking i'm successful”  
“You are successful Deels!”  
“In the romance department, I think even the strange maths kid is married by this point” The pair had spent the day on a picnic blanket hyde park, they summer was just beginning and with them sharing the first decent day off in weeks they made the mot off it. Okay, it was no way hot enough for them to tan but the Welsh girl lived in hope!  
“Your 26 not 56” Patsy replied, she turned to look up at the welsh girl. Patsy gingers hair was shining in the sun, not that anyone but the welsh girl noticed. The people around them, on there phones. Headphones in, laughing with their families. They wouldn't notice 2 girls laying on the grass. The world in london moved to fast for anyone to notice the shine in someone's hair...Delia noticed. Delia noticed when her best friend was a blonde. She even noticed when Patsy did her week on brown hair before decided that she was not meant to be a brunet!  
“Please it's 2 days” Delia's puppy dog eyes always worked wonders on her best friend even back when they were nothing more than stranger from across the student halls  
“In Wales?” Patsy asked, she already knew the answer but the city girl was just getting her head around spending 48 hours in the middle of nowhere  
“In Wales” Delia said smiling and bowing her head. delia knew then that her friend would be making the journey back to wales with her and she was very grateful.

“2 days?” Patsy asked, she was caving my the second.  
“yes”  
“Why are you even going? I never went to mine” Patsy asked, not that her not going to her would have been a big surprise to anyone but the ginger woman was clutching at straws there.  
“Because I didn't go to the 5 year reunion and people called it a stereotypical Delia move, only going back to wales when i am skint or recovering from a head injury” Delia replied, she wasn't sure if that was a real reason, or why it bothered her so much, they did have a point she never did go home, but that's because pembrokeshire had stopped being her home a long time ago they just hadn't got the message yet.  
“Are you sure taking a man wouldn’t be better?” Patsy asked posing a very valid question and slightly ignoring Delia’s last answer mainly because it felt a lot more well thought out than Patsy had expected even if it was still a stupid reason at that!  
“The only males I know outside of work is Fred, Tim or Tom and I don't think any one them are very suitable options, you know with one a vicar and married to our best friend, the other being 17 and very camp and the third well being Fred!”  
  
Patsy smiled again holding in a laugh. She knew Delia had a point, being a midwife didn't leave one with many male options and the men she did know, most of which were gay, married, or would be very much freaked out by the wedding proposal!  
“So you're going to out yourself to the whole of your school class and hope that it doesn't get back to your parents”  
“It will be fine my parents our in a canal boat for the next 2 weeks” Delia replied, knowing she was right. How it wasn't going to get back to her folks in a village of 2000 people she wasn't sure but she did know that she couldn't go alone so this was a very valid risk, and one she was more than willing to take! While in London Delia was a different person. The person she was when surrounded by her fellow nurses, her friend's was the person she could be all the time. Both her and Patsy had come out as Gay during their training years, but dating each other was never anything more than a drunk joke made normally by Trixie when she was sober but watched Patsy and Delia hold hands for support up the cobbled steps towards their flats. Her parents on the other hand used unspoken conversation to show how not okay they were. Delia had never told them but she knew deep down her mother knew and that her mother wasn't okay, she doubted her Father had any idea, she doubted he had ever met a openly gay person and he most definitely did not have a gaydar- he father could probably attended Delia’s future wedding to a women then proceed to ask both of the brides if there boyfriends were around, he was uneducated and native. Not like her Mam. The Welsh girl had mentioned once when she was 16 and it got shot down faster than a fighter plane in world war 2. There was not discussing anything that would go against the grain.  The fact that their only daughter had travelled hundreds of miles away to a big unknown city to become a nurse was controversial enough for a small village in the middle of nowhere never mind to throw the whole gay thing in there. The more Delia thought about it the less bringing Patsy didn't seem like the great,full proof plan she had first thought off. She didn't hid it from her parents nor was she too keen that they needed to hear it, they would ignore the facts all the same. They would blame London, the big city, they would blame her lesbian best friend. And Delia couldn't have them blaming Patsy. The first ginger girl and Delia's mother already never saw eye to eye even before Delia moved to midwifery. They both had personalities and were very different. Not that Delia would ever tell a soul but Patsy and her mother were more alike than anyone would ever like to admit, They both cared too much but in 'unique' ways. They were both hyper rational about different things and they both always put Delia's interest at heart even when (normally in the case of her mother) it wasn't right.  
“And before you say anything about holiday Miss Mount I have spoke to your ward sister and she said that you needed to take some holiday” Delia smirked now 110% sure she had this in the bag.  
“Course you did” Patsy said rolling her eyes but keeping a smile glued onto her face. Delia smirk a little before her face went back to smiling.

“But how are we going to pull off being married?” 


	2. Just buying wedding rings

The ride to Wales was long and the conversation was awkward. Patsy still wasn’t sure how she had been roped into not only going a school reunion but also spending the day previous ‘wedding ring shopping’. She drew the line at faking wedding photos but she was aware that Delia and Trixie had been to wedding dress shops and venues taking ‘wedding type’ photos. All to impress person that Delia swore she didn’t care about. She kept telling herself that she didn’t care but spending her wages on fake rings instead of food told the people around her otherwise. 

The week before –

Patsy had been putting off ring shopping, not intily sure why she was going nore how she had agreed to buy fake rings. Part of her just simply wished that they had ordered them off amazon however after a 2 hour ring size related melt down and with a roll of the eyes she gave in to buying in person. She drew the line at going to an expensive jewellery store, it wasn’t that she couldn’t afford it but there has got to be a line somewhere. Not that either of them were exactly sure where the line lay at this point. With the suggestion of Trixie a theft store was suggested and found, a thrift store was a treasure trove to Trixie, Delia dabbled and Patsy wore the items Trixie brought but she would never admit that she was wearing something second hadn’t nor would she ever NORMALLY agree to spending her day off in such a ‘treasure trove’ but Delia wasn’t normal, and this situation wasn’t normal. 

Patsy took a deep breath before following her best friend into the store while Delia greeted the shop owners like old friends.   
“This way Pats” Delia said grabbing Patsy’s hand and weaving her though the clothing rails of clothing Patsy couldn’t work out if she liked or not. Not that she really had time to look at them.   
“De there’s loads” Patsy couldn’t help but share her observation as they got to the ring counter. She wasn’t 100% sure what she was expecting. Maybe half a dozen yellow looking things that would need some serious bleaching before they would ever make it onto her finger. Not what she saw? 

The welsh girl didn’t respond at first just stood looking at them like a kid in a candy store.   
“Hello my dears can I help you with something?” Patsy did everything not to laugh out load at the poor older women’s questions. The women looked nice enough. She wasn’t the kind of old women that Patsy pity, with their old bones and feeble limbs, but she was the kind who could still run an army kitchen given half a chance. She looked liked she belonged in the festival in the 60s but could have also been a head teacher in a previous life. Her short grey hair wrapped neap and Patsy could help but wonder if the sleep in rollers were to blame.   
She was smiling but her clothes looked like were something Trixie would have brought from a 90’s vintage sale even though she probably brought it back before it was fashionable. The shirt was silk and oversized but didn’t make her look round. 

“Hey my dear” The women said when she recognised Delia. “Where’s you slightly manic blonde friend, the one with the loud personality but great teeth” Patsy smiled at a slightly odd but ever so accurate description of her friend.  
“We are hear on a serious mission Tabi” Delia said smiling back at her apparent friend that Patsy wasn’t even aware existed.   
“Sorry my dear, to the point” the women ‘Tabi’ said still keeping her grandma like smile on her face.   
“We need wedding rings” Delia said. Patsy just stood there, not sure what to say. Just looking at the rings. Staring, trying to work out what would work for a ‘wedding’.   
The women’s eyes went ten to a dozen while she though, playing every scenario over and over in her head. Like she was trying to process what was being told to her… or cracking a code in her head.   
“I have something” With that she walked away. Patsy couldn’t help but let out a small nervous laugh.   
“How much time do you guys spend here?” Patsy said smirking at her friend.  
Delia simply shrugged “Its open late. Trixie doesn’t drink!” Delia said matching Patsy with a sharp but very honest reply. This place was so much more then just a little shop to Delia, she found random friends in the four walls of this place. She had more memories there then she did in the local pub, more laughter, falls and forgotten photos then she took though most her years of training- well until she literally stumbled over her ginger friend.  
“Your blonde friend, the slightly manic one, came in must have been yesterday. Could have been Tuesday…Or Sunday for that matter. Anyways came in and told me to save this for Welseh and the reluctant ginger” The women said smiling looking Patsy up and down.   
“Yes, yes these must be for you” She said picking up a little brown box that send Patsy back to the little embroidered box her father used to store his cigars in. She sighed deeply not evening trying to hit her fear and slight confusion at this point. She wasn’t even sure what there was to sigh about. It was insane but she knew that Delia must really need this. Both Patsy and Delia were proud of the lives they lived, but rejoining old friends brought back the hollowing realisation that they hadn’t really got any traditional things to show for it.  
“They are beautiful” Delia couldn’t help but say as she saw too simple little wedding bands in the box. Both rose gold in colour one slightly thinner one and one slightly larger with an almost diamond covered effect. Also in the box sat a little silver ring, with a single diamond in it. It probably wasn’t real diamond but it couldn’t help but make Delia smile.   
“Perfect” Delia said sweeping Patsy’s hand. Who was now very much over whelmed.   
“How much?” Patsy asked, she was going to buy them, she knew that. Delia looked at her in the eyes. Patsy nodded and couldn’t help but smile.   
“They will be perfect Deels” Patsy said, she didn’t love them but she saw the smile that appeared on her best friends face and that was perfect enough for her.   
“They are free my dears. Paid for by the loud blonde women. She said it was a wedding day gift”   
“Honestly Trixie” Delia said before hugging Patsy and smiling as the women over the counter shut the box and handed them over to the nurses. 

“Thanks for this” Delia said as they walked out of the shop.  
“Now we just have to convince everyone we are in love,” Patsy said talking a gulp.

Over the days that followed and with the subtle help of fellow villagers in poplar, with Trixie and her boyfriends help. With timothy who was more then happy to get on board. While if you looked closely there we many flaws in the haphazard photos that were taken at first glance they worked for a lie. A now very extravagant lie at that but a lie all or the same. They had managed to get Tom and Barabara to pose of photos without them even realising why. Having a meal out to celebrates Delias midwife qualifaction was the perfect excuse for everyone to dress up and a sublet trip to a fancy building did the rest. 

It was perfect… for a lie. 

 

The car ride – 

AS they drove back to the place that Delia called home for 18 years Patsy remembered why she loved the city. The city loved her in a way that no one ever really has. The streets listen to her fierce footsteps, the clicking of her heels against the well-worked pavements on evening out and the ticking of her nurse’s clock early on a Monday morning. It empathises with her frustrated groan long past midnight when a labour ran late and she can’t flag down a taxi to take her back to her home. London almost smiles at the sound of her satisfied sigh when her hands hold her first cup off coffee on a winter’s morning. The city see’s her and hears every moment, she felt like the city understands so driving somewhere unknown, to meet people that are unknown, to pull off a lie. That scared her, it will always scare her. 

The silence was broken by Patsy’s sudden need to share something that had been playing on her mind since Delia had mentioned this whole thing “Till death do us part is oh so terribly morbid to me Deels. Please don’t let anyone believe we said that.” Patsy looked down at her vintage ring that sat comfortably on her finger, something about the ring made the whole thing so much more real, it was all a lie she told herself, it’s all a lie.   
Delia couldn’t help but smile, her eyes still fixed on the road, her mind trying to remember which of the turning lead to the dead end and which to the bridge home but she couldn’t help but let her lips turn into a smile.  
“I want people to say, and they lived happily ever after. What’s wrong with that? I will never understand why people start a life of love by thinking about death?” Patsy couldn’t help but continue. She did have a valid point, one that the welsh women had never heard before. Till death do us part had always just been something that was said at the little weddings at the local church she attended as a child. Vows were never personal just a commitment, but maybe her ginger friend had a point.


End file.
